2-Player Duos
were the winners of the 2-Player Duos tournament.]] A tournament to determine the best video game pair, held by Brandon A. Mayo in the spring of 2009. VOTING RULES *32 teams of two video game characters will compete in a single elimination tournament of 1-on-1 matches, much like previous Heir to the Thrones. You can vote for 1 team. The team that gets the most votes will advance to the next round. *There will be 2 battles at once in round 1, and 1 battle at a time in subsequent rounds. Battles will start in the evening, and last for 48 hours before being automatically closed. *Matches that are still open will be clearly labeled with OPEN in the thread title; closed matches will say CLOSED. *You will be able to see how the votes have gone before you vote, and you will also be able to retract your vote if you wish. IN CASE OF A TIE... *For each of the 16 battles in round 1, there will be a third team sitting on the sidelines, watching the battle. This team will be known to the voters. *If the match ends in a tie, the third team will join the other two in a 3-way rematch. This match will only last for 24 hours, as opposed to the regular matches, which last for 48. *If the rematch ends in a tie, no matter who the tie was between, the third team will advance automatically due to the fatigue of the other two teams. *"Third teams" that do not compete in rematches in round 1 have a chance to show up again, to watch matches in subsequent rounds and get a chance to compete in a 3-way rematch. They can continue to show up to watch fights, as long as they don't compete in a fight themselves. This even applies to the final round! *Relatedly, teams that lose a match are out for good. Nobody who has lost a match will be brought back at any point. Round 1 *Team Strider tied Team Simpsons (2-2) *Marco & Tarma d Zeke & Julie (3-1) *Fio & Eri d Ax Battler & Tyris Flare (4-2) *Link & Zelda tied Earthworm Jim & Snott (4-4) *Terry & Andy Bogard d Bowser & Ganondorf (4-3) *Guy & Haggar d Sora & Riku (4-3) *Mario Bros d Team Contra (4-2) *Sunset Riders d Team Halo (4-1) *Mace Windu & Kit Fisto d Mega Man X & Zero (3-2) *Ryu & Ken d Elf & Fighter (3-2) *Wario Bros d Double Dragons (3-2) *Ikari Warriors tied Mega Man & Rush (2-2) *Bass & Treble d Cloud & Tifa (3-2) *Team NARC d Team Smash TV (3-0) *Scorpion & Smoke d Zidane & Garnet (4-0) *Leonardo & Michelangelo d Vivi & Steiner (5-0) Round 1 Rematches *Bub & Bob d Team Strider and Team Simpsons (4-0-0) *Earthworm Jim and Snott d Link & Zelda and Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong (4-3-0) *Ikari Warriors d Knights of the Round and Mega Man & Rush (3-2-1) Round 2 *Sunset Riders tied Leonardo & Michelangelo (3-3) *Mace Windu & Kit Fisto tied Scorpion & Smoke (3-3) *Fio & Eri tied Bub & Bob (2-2) *Ikari Warriors tied Terry & Andy Bogard (3-3) *Wario Bros d Guy & Haggar (5-3) *Earthworm Jim & Snott d Ryu & Ken (5-0) *Mario Bros tied Marco & Tarma (2-2) *Bass & Treble tied Team NARC (2-2) Round 2 Rematches *Sunset Riders and Axel & Blaze d Leonardo & Michelangelo (2-2-1) (Axel & Blaze advance) *Scorpion & Smoke d Mace Windu & Kit Fisto and Ash & Pikachu (2-1-1) *Spider-Man & Venom d Bub & Bob and Fio & Eri (3-2-0) *Sonic & Tails d Terry & Andy Bogard and Ikari Warriors (4-1-1) *Mario Bros d Marco & Tarma & Starfox Team (4-3-1) *Chris & Jill d Bass & Treble & Team NARC (3-2-1) Round 3 *Mario Bros tied Scorpion & Smoke (3-3) *Axel & Blaze d Wario Bros (3-1) *Chris & Jill tied Sonic & Tails (2-2) *Earthworm Jim & Snott d Spider-Man & Venom (3-1) Round 3 Rematches *Mario Bros d Sub-Zero Bros and Scorpion & Smoke (4-3-0) *Sonic & Tails d Team Captain Commando and Chris & Jill (5-1-0) Round 4 *Sonic & Tails d Axel & Blaze (4-2) *Earthworm Jim & Snott d Mario Bros (4-1) Finals *Sonic & Tails tied Earthworm Jim & Snott (3-3) Finals Rematch *Earthworm Jim & Snott d Rash & Zitz and Toejam & Earl and Pocky & Rocky and Altered Beasts and Team Castlevania and Sonic & Tails (3-1-1-1-0-0-0) Category:Tournaments Category:2-Player Duos